Little Angel
by bionicle-girl
Summary: Is better then it sounds. Giovanni attemps to create a second Mewtwo. Only this one is born a toddler who escapes and finds a girl named Maya. Will Maya be able to protect the young one? Rated for language and violence. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**_I do not own Pokemon, or any of the Pokemon species. I only own the character Maya._**

**Little Angel**

**Prologue**

"I don't care how long it takes!" Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, snarled. "I want you to find me the best geneticists on the planet!"

It had been three months since Mewtwo had destroyed Giovanni's first lab. Since then, he'd been trying to locate Mewtwo with no success. Now he was attempting to create another Mewtwo.

"But sir…" the Rocket agent began.

"BUT NOTHING! I WILL HAVE THE WORLD'S MOST POWERFUL POKEMON! EVEN IF WE HAVE TO CLONE AN ENTIRELY NEW MEWTWO!" Giovanni screamed at the agent.

"Y-yes sir…" the Rocket stammered, rushing out the door.

_**Three months later…**_

After searching for months, Giovanni's agents finally found the top scientists who would be willing to help with the cloning process. Giovanni also sent a team out to find another Mew fossil. Finally, after three long months of waiting, the scientists were ready to begin the cloning process.

"How will I know that this creation won't defy me like the last one?" Giovanni asked.

"Instead of giving life to an adult specimen, we'll be creating this one as an infant. It will grow up under your authority, and most likely won't question you." The scientist replied, staring at the glass tube filled with brownish liquid. "When born, Mewtwo will have the body and mind of a three year old child. It will think of you as its master, and will listen to everything you say, though I would advise that you make sure you let it know that you are the master and it is the slave."

"In other words I should get the message across…forcefully…" the Rocket leader said grinning cruelly.

"Exactly…"

With that, Giovanni left the lab, quite confident that he could and would break this new clone's spirit…using any means possible…

**To be continued…**


	2. Creation and Arrival

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the species of Pokemon, or Giovanni. Maya is my character though._**

**Little Angel: Chapter 1**

**Creation and Arrival**

"Call Giovanni, and tell him that his creation is ready!" the lead scientist commanded.

The other scientist nodded, and ran off to call Giovanni. After nine months, the clone was ready. The head scientist walked over and looked inside the glass tube in front of him. Inside the tube, floating in brown fluid was the second Mewtwo to ever be created. It looked almost identical to the original Mewtwo, only its tail was light blue instead of purple, and, as promised, it had the body and mind three year old Pokemon. In other words, this Mewtwo was a toddler, and was not yet trained in its psychic abilities as of yet. Now, finally, it was almost time for the young clone to take its first step into life…

_**Two hours later…**_

Now that Giovanni was present, the scientists began to awaken the unconscious Pokemon. As the Pokemon awakened, it seemed to shudder every few seconds. Finally, the small clone opened its lavender eyes, and the brown liquid was drained from the glass tube. The small creature looked down for a few seconds, before raising its head to look at those who stood before it.

"_W-who are you?" _the Mewtwo asked, sounding confused. _"Who am I?"_

"You are Mewtwo, and I am your master!" Giovanni announced with pride. "You will follow my commands, and mine alone. I will not tolerate disobedience. Understand?"

The young Pokemon clone nodded slowly. Giovanni smiled. This was all too easy.

"Good boy." Giovanni said.

"Sir, there's something you should know." The lead scientist said.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked his voice impatient.

"The creature is female…"

Giovanni nodded, suddenly noticing that the Mewtwo's voice had been one of a young girl. He then turned to a Rocket agent who stood behind him.

"Begin her training immediately." the Rocket leader commanded.

The agent nodded, and ran forward to get the new clone…

_**Viridian City**_

"What're you looking at?" Maya snapped at a boy.

The boy quickly stopped staring at the teenager, and continued down the road. Maya was a tall, slim, 15 year old girl, with long black hair. She had green eyes, dark skin, wore a black skull-cap with blue flames on it, blue jeans that had holes in the knees of them, and a black t-shirt that said, "You teach me the rules, and I'll teach you to break them". Slung over her shoulder was a worn out, green back-pack. She also had a long scar running down her arm. Maya had grown up in a bad neighborhood in Saffron city. Her mother had died when she was two, leaving her to be raised by her alcoholic father till she was 9 years old. During that time, her father had beaten her whenever he flew into one of his drunken rages. During one of these rages, he'd thrown a knife at what he thought was the wall, but turned out to be his 4 year old daughter, thus Maya obtained the scar on her arm. Then, on the night of her 9th birthday, she'd run away from her so-called "home", never looking back. Her father had obviously not cared about her, for he never came looking for, nor did he send anybody to find her. Since then, she'd been out on her own, almost never making contact with anyone. When she could, she would do small jobs to buy medical supplies and food. Other then that, she spoke to no one, unless they attempted to harm her in any way. There was only one thing that could cause her to even remotely interact with other people, and that was a Pokemon. She didn't know what it was, but something about them made her feel better about the world, and that someday her life would turn around. Though she had a Pokemon license, she didn't have any Pokemon. There were two reasons for this.

She didn't like the idea of having someone give you a Pokemon.

She didn't want to hurt the Pokemon…it didn't feel right, and she thought it would turn her into someone like her father.

She'd decided a long time ago that is she ever did get any Pokemon, it would be because they came to her on their own free-will. For now though, she was concentrating on finding the motel she was supposed to be staying at for the night.

"**_Let's see…the motel should be here…"_** she thought to herself before seeing an old looking building, with a sign that was half hanging from it. **_"Shit…of course, the only motel I can afford has to be the one that probably has Rattata living in the walls…no sense complaining I suppose…its better then sleeping in the forest again."_**

Maya quickly checked into the motel, and went up to room 6. The motel was pretty basic. It had a bed, a bathroom, a small black-and-white television, and a very sad excuse for a kitchen. The walls were cracked, and the view wasn't much to look at, seeing as there was another building right outside the window.

"I can tell I'm gonna like it here…" Maya muttered to herself sarcastically.

**To be continued…**


	3. Escape

**Little Angel: Chapter 2**

**Escape**

Pain wracked the little Mewtwo's body. Her blue tail twitched weakly as she heard the whip crack across her back and felt the searing pain. Since her awakening a few hours ago, her "master" had forced her to train with her psychic powers in an arena inside his headquarters in Viridian city. Powers she barely knew anything about. Whenever she did something wrong, or made a mistake in her training, the Rocket agent who was training her would crack the whip against her back again, causing the toddler-aged Pokemon to fall over in pain.

"**_Why are they so mean to me? Why are they hurting me? What's a freak?" _**she kept wondering over and over again as the whip cracked over her back again.

Feeling too weak to rise up again, the little clone Pokemon lay on the floor, wishing someone would come and stop the hurting. Apparently thinking that the little clone wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon, the Rocket agent went and sat down on a nearby chair. A few minutes later, the agent fell asleep in the chair. Seeing that her "trainer" had fallen asleep, the little Mewtwo stood up weakly and looked around. Noticing the door on the other side of the arena, the Pokemon made her way over to the iron doors. Reaching up with her three-fingered hands, the little Pokemon pulled on the doors, slowly pulling open the doors. Finally, when she'd opened the doors wide enough, the little Pokemon looked outside the door. She saw the starry night sky and full moon glowing up in the darkness. Walking quietly outside, the little Pokemon limped down an alleyway, and into the quiet city…

_**Maya's motel room**_

Maya lay on her motel bed. So far this motel had not impressed her much. The bed smelled like mold, and she'd found some unknown moldy food in the kitchen that looked like it'd come from the jungle. Also, she could have sworn that she'd heard a car crash, and a woman scream in the distance.

"**_Definitely not your 5-star motel..." _**Maya thought to herself.

Finally, feeling restless, Maya decided to go for a walk in the moonlight. Picking up her room key and slipping it into her pocket, Maya locked her room, and quietly walked downstairs. Once she was outside, she stretched her arms, and took a deep breath of the cool, night air. Knowing that there were usually a few crooks around, she always carried a small switchblade in her pocket, just in case. She'd had too many occasions where punks had tried to jump her. She then began walking down the streets, enjoying the sounds of the night…

**_Team Rocket headquarters_**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S GONE!" Giovanni screamed at the agent before him. "I ASK YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE TASK, AND YOU LOSE HER!

"I-it wasn't my fault s-sir…" the agent who had been training the young Mewtwo stammered. "S-she just disappeared…"

"WELL, GET THE OTHER AGENTS READY, GO AND FIND HER! IF YOU LOSE HER, I'LL PERSONALLY TURN YOU INTO A RUG FOR MY POKEMON TO STOMP ON!" the Rocket leader yelled angrily.

The Rocket leader nodded quickly, and ran from the room. He and the other agents would find the little freak if their lives depended on it.

"**_And it sounds like they do…" _**the agent thought to himself as he ran to get the team ready.

**To be continued…**


	4. Anger's Fire

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon Species, or Giovanni. Maya is my character though._**

**Little Angel: Chapter 3**

**Anger's Fire**

The little Mewtwo wandered around the almost-empty city. She'd never seen so many different things in one place. Tall buildings that reached really high, glowing dots in the night sky, and a large glowing orb that had funny holes in it. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of someone coming. Reacting like any other 3 year old would, she quickly hid behind the closest object, namely a nearby trashcan. She shivered and shook in fright. Hearing voices, the little clone peered around the side of her hiding place, and saw the one who had been whipping her, along with another Rocket, both of them searching the alley.

"**_I don't wanna go back with them!" _**she thought in fright. **_"I'm not going back with those mean men."_**

Not knowing what else to do, the little Pokemon ran out from behind her hiding place, and down the alley. The Rocket members, immediately saw her run out from behind the trashcan, and began to pursue her. The little Pokemon ran as quickly as her little legs could carry her. Unfortunately, that wasn't all that quickly.

"**_Good thing I haven't gotten her to try flying yet…" _**the agent who'd been training her thought, pulling out his whip.

The agent lashed his whip out so that it would wrap around the little clone's legs. The Pokemon then fell over onto the cold, hard, cement as her legs became immobile. The agent sneered cruelly, and flicked his wrist back quickly so that the whip would unwrap so quickly from the Pokemon's legs, it would cause her legs to bleed. The Mewtwo let out a cry of pain as the whip caused the wounds…

_**A Couple Blocks Away**_

Maya's head quickly turned to her right. She'd heard a scream. And it had sounded like a young child. To be exact, it had sounded like a girl.

"**_I'd better go check that out…" _**she thought, taking off in the direction that she'd heard the voice.

As she ran farther in the direction she'd heard the scream, Maya noticed a peculiar sound. It was the sound of a whip cracking against something. The thought of a child being beaten with a whip flashed through her mind, reawakening bad memories, and causing her to quicken her pace.

"**_If anyone is doing that to a child, then I'll turn them into carcasses for the wild Growlith to munch on…" _**she thought darkly.

She heard the whip crack again. This time it sounded like it had come from just around the corner. What she saw shocked and appalled her. There in the alley, were two men dressed in black uniforms, each with a large red R in the middle of their black shirts. One of the two men was whipping a Pokemon's on its back. The Pokemon looked like it was fairly young, an infant or toddler most likely. Maya hissed in anger.

"**_Rocket agents…" _**Maya thought angrily.

Almost every traveler in the Kanto region knew about Team Rocket. Since she'd been born in a neighborhood with many different gangs and thieves, she'd learned all about how Team Rocket stole Pokemon, and used them to attack and steal other Pokemon. They also mistreated Pokemon, which was something that Maya couldn't stand.

"**_Let's see how they like it when they're the ones being beaten…" _**she thought angrily, flipping her switchblade open and stepping into the alleyway. **_"I'll make them wish they were in hell…"_**

**To be continued…**


	5. Threats

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, or Giovanni. Maya is my character though._**

**_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on the story! I'm having an awsome time writing it! Now then, on with the story!_**

* * *

**Little Angel: Chapter 4**

**Threats**

The Rocket agent who was whipping the Mewtwo's back heard someone step into the alley. He looked up and saw a young teenage girl with long black hair and angry green eyes step into the alley. She wielded a switchblade, and had a look of hate in on her brown face. He stopped whipping the young clone, who was now covered in deep, bleeding, scratches from the whip.

"Can I help you with something, little missy?" the agent asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, you can step away from that Pokemon, before I beat your sorry asses!" the girl replied, anger in her voice.

"I'd like to see you try!" the first agent's partner said in a mocking tone.

The girl grinned, and ran at the agent that had been whipping Mewtwo's back. The agent went to trip her with his whip, but the girl easily dodged the whip as if she were playing a game of dodge-ball. She ran right up to the agent, wielding her switchblade. Before he could react, the agent felt a terrible pain in his shoulder as the girl plunged her switchblade into it. The agent screamed in pain as the girl pulled her switchblade back out, which now dripped with blood. The agent then collapsed onto the ground, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Who's next?" the girl asked, looking at the second agent.

The second agent pulled out a handgun and aimed it at the teenage girl before him. Just he was about to fire, she grabbed a trashcan lid, and used it as a shield, deflecting the bullets. Before the agent could fire again, she knocked the gun out of his hands with kick to the wrist. Then she pointed her switchblade at the agent's throat. He waited for her to slash his throat with her blade, but she never did.

"Get out of here…" she ordered. "Take your 'friend' with you, and tell whoever you work for, that if I ever catch anymore of his goons hurting Pokemon, I'll gut them with my bare hands. Oh, and before I forget, the name is Maya."

Maya then let the agent go retrieve his comrade, but made sure that she still had her switchblade ready, just in case the man tried anything. Not wanting to lose any of his limbs, the agent went and retrieved his companion, and began making his way back to headquarters.

"**_Giovanni is NOT going to like this…" _**he thought, shuddering at what the Rocket leader would probably do them when they returned. **_"He is not gonna like this…I can just imagine it…Hey boss, we lost your Pokemon to a teenage girl named Maya, who threatened to kill any Rockets she catches hurting Pokemon…"_**

Meanwhile, Maya watched for a few minutes as the two Rocket agents retreated into the night. She then turned to look at the Pokemon that they had been torturing. It seemed to have fallen unconscious, whether from sheer pain or loss of blood, she did not know. She gently lifted the Pokemon into her arms, and began running. She'd never seen or heard of a Pokemon that looked like this before. It looked like some type of cat, but Maya somehow knew that it was nothing like a Meowth or Persian. Its form seemed to radiate power, though Maya didn't know why. She also didn't know whether she should take the mysterious Pokemon to a Pokemon-Center, or if she should try and treat the Pokemon herself, though in her heart, she knew she knew nowhere near enough medical information to help the little Pokemon. So, after much hesitation, Maya started to run to the Pokemon-Center, praying that she could get there in time…

_**The Pokemon-Center**_

Nurse Joy yawned. It was about 2:30am and she hadn't seen anyone all night. Figuring that no one else was coming, she decided to get up and close the doors for the night. She was about to push the button to lock all the doors, when she saw a figure running toward the Center. After a few minutes, she saw it was a young girl with black hair holding the strangest looking Pokemon that the nurse had ever seen. The girl quickly ran through the doors, gasping for breath.

"Please…you gotta help…this Pokemon…its hurt bad…" the girl said between breaths.

The nurse looked down at the Pokemon in the girl's arms, and knew right away that she was correct. The little Pokemon in the girl's arms had bled so much that the girl's arms and shirt were soaked with the red fluid. Nurse Joy quickly nodded and called one of her Chansey over. The round, pink Pokemon quickly came over, pushing a hospital bed. Joy quickly took the wounded Pokemon from the young girl and placed the little Pokemon on the bed.

"Take it to the emergency room, quickly!" Nurse Joy told Chansey.

The Pokemon nodded, and pushed the bed into the emergency room…

**To be continued…**


	6. Questions

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, or Giovanni. Maya is my character though._**

**_Once again, I thank everyone for the reviews! You guys all rule! Well then, on with the story!_**

* * *

**__**

**Little Angel: Chapter 5**

**Questions**

"Would you care to explain how your Pokemon got into this condition?" Nurse Joy asked, staring down at Maya, who'd taken a seat in the waiting room.

"Ok, one that Pokemon is not mine, and two, if you're thinking that I did that to it, you've got another thing coming…" Maya said with an annoyed look on her face.

She'd seen enough blood in her lifetime to be totally calm in this kind of situation. She seemed to not even notice that her arms and shirt were soaked in blood.

"Alright, then what did happen?" the Nurse asked, not letting up on the teenager.

"It was attacked by….trainers." Maya said, not wanting to tell the nurse about the Rockets she'd beaten. "I heard some noises, and found them beating that Pokemon."

"And exactly what did you do when you found these 'trainers' beating this Pokemon?"

"I beat the shit outta them, of course…" Maya replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Do you have a Pokemon license?" Nurse Joy demanded.

"You mean this?" Maya asked, producing her license.

The nurse looked at the license and eyed the teen suspiciously. Maya merely folded her arms across her chest, and leaned back against the wall. The red-headed nurse looked over the license to make sure it was not some type of fake. After a few minutes, she handed the card back to the young girl. Nurse Joy then quickly went into the emergency room, a red light above the door with a picture of a needle on it, turned on with a soft "ping". It was then that Maya looked down at her blood-covered shirt and arms.

"**_No wonder she was looking at me like that…" _**she thought.

She stood up and went into the bathroom to try and scrub the blood off her arms. She hated the smell of blood…it reminded her of her father, and what he'd done to her…

_**FLASHBACK**_

8 year old Maya showed no emotion, even though she was in a lot of pain, as her father whipped her with his belt, striking her in the face and on her arms. Though she wanted to scream, she refused to give in. She would NOT let her father have the pleasure of listening to her suffer. She would not cry out, would not scream, and would not show her pain.

"**_Never…" _**she thought with determination. **_"I'll never let him see me hurt…even if it kills me…"_**

With that, she continued to endure her torture, the smell of blood wafting off her body…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Maya snapped out of her trance and continued to scrub the blood off her arms. Eventually, she was able to get rid of the red substance off her arms, and stop the disgusting smell of blood off her flesh. Now if only she could find another shirt…

"Maya, are you here?" Nurse Joy's voice asked.

Maya quickly walked out of the bathroom, still drying her arms off with a paper towel.

"Ok, exactly how do you know my name?" Maya asked, not even looking up from her arms.

"It was on your Pokemon license." The nurse replied, sounding a little more cheery then before.

"What're you so happy about?"

"Well, that Pokemon you brought in will live, but it needs rest."

"He must be a tough little guy…" Maya said with a chuckle.

"Yes, SHE is a tough little GIRL." Joy agreed, correcting the teen.

"So it's a girl, eh? Interesting…"

"Yes, but I think she'll need a good trainer."

"What're you saying, that I should take her?" Maya asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, you were the one who saved her after all." the nurse confirmed.

"What about all that stuff about me being a "big suspect" in this little drama?" Maya asked, still not sure whether to trust the nurse.

"I thought about it, and figured if you'd been the one who'd hurt the Pokemon in the first place, you probably would not have taken the Pokemon here."

"Hmm…. you have a good point there…"

"Though I'd like to get a description of the trainers who did this, so I can report it to the authorities." Joy added.

Maya stiffened. What could she tell the nurse? She didn't want to get her involved in this whole mess…she needed to look after the injured Pokemon around here. But who what else could she say?

"**_Guess I'll have to spill the beans…" _**Maya thought, hoping that this wouldn't come back to haunt her later…

**To be continued…**


	7. Family She Never Had

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, or Giovanni. The characters Maya and Jet belong to me though._**

**_Once again, thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope your enoying the story, cuz I'm enjoying writing it! Well, on with the story!_**

**Little Angel: Chapter 6**

**Family She Never Had**

Taking a deep breath, Maya retold the whole story to the red-headed nurse. She started with when she'd first arrived in Viridian, till the time she'd brought the injured Pokemon into the Center. The whole time, the nurse listened with the same serious look on her face that Maya wore. After finishing her story, Maya took another breath, and waited for the nurse's reaction.

"I've had Team Rocket cause trouble here before." Joy said. "They destroyed most of the Pokemon Center, and we had to get major repairs. If you took one of their Pokemon you could be in for some trouble. If you take the Pokemon, I suggest you don't make yourself known."

"Kind of to late for that…" Maya informed the red head, her emerald eyes filled with hate. "I already threatened to kill any grunts I saw hurting Pokemon."

"I see you hold a pretty good grudge." Joy said with a chuckle.

"Can I go see the Pokemon?" Maya asked suddenly.

The question had been hanging over head since the nurse had come out of the emergency room.

"Of course!" Nurse Joy replied. "Just follow me."

Maya nodded, and began following the young nurse. Inside the emergency room, there was a shelf lined with Poke-balls, some large machines, and some hospital beds. Laying on one of them was the little Pokemon that Maya had rescued. Its body was now wrapped in bandages, some on its arms and legs, but most were wrapped around its chest and back, where the whip had hit the most.

"From the information the machines have told me, she's a psychic type." Joy informed Maya. "Also, she's about 3 years old, meaning you'll be looking after a toddler, so be very careful with her. The whipping may also cause some permanent scars on her back."

Maya nodded. The little Pokemon seemed to have a lot in common with Maya. She didn't know why, but she reached out and held the little Pokemon's three-fingered hand the way a mother would hold her child's hand. For the first time in a long time, she felt that she actually cared for someone. Only one other person had made her feel this way, and that had been her childhood friend Jet…

_**FLASHBACK**_

6 year old Jet and Maya ran from the police sirens that chased them down the street. They'd once again gotten themselves into trouble, this time by trying to steal some toys from a store. Jet was a young energetic boy, with a messy mop of green hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt that said "It's my world, you're just in it" and a pair of dirty black shorts. Like Maya he came from a home where drugs caused problems. His mother was a cocaine addict, so he hardly ever went home, even when it was late. He'd usually just crash in a park or public place till morning. Since both children had no other friends, and their families treated them badly, Jet and Maya were like siblings. Whenever one needed a shoulder to cry on, the other was right there ready to give whatever comfort was needed. At the moment though, neither of them needed comfort. They needed to get away from the wailing police sirens that were chasing them down the road. Being the street-smart kids they were though, they knew all the good hiding places. The two of them quickly climbed a tree and jumped a fence that led to the park. Then, finding the old pit that the two of them had dug out and hidden under a large rock for such emergencies, the two jumped inside and waited for the police cars to speed by. While they were waiting, they began to talk.

"I'm running away!" Jet informed his friend. "Tomorrow night, I'm gonna pack all my stuff 'n leave. You should come with, Maya. Your dad is just as bad as my mom."

"I don't think so Jet. I'm gonna run away to someday, but I'm not old enough to become a trainer or nothing, so everybody'll know that I'm a runaway." she told him.

"I understand." Jet said, nodding him head. "But if you can't find me tomorrow, you'll know where I've gone."

"Alright, but we'll stay friends, right?"

"Course we will! I could never forget you!"

The two embraced each other like they'd done so many times before. They couldn't get love from their families, so they got it from each other. Jet wasbrother Maya never had, and Maya was the sister Jet never had.When they broke apart they continued chatting until they heard the sound of police sirens pass by. Then they crawled out of the hole, and went their separate ways. That was the last time Maya ever saw Jet. The next morning, the little boy was gone, just like he said he would be…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Maya sighed as she finished remembering her friend. He'd been there for her when nobody else had been.

"**_Where are you now Jet?" _**she wondered. **_"Are you even still alive, or did something happen to you?"_**

Suddenly she heard a little moan come from the mysterious Pokemon. Slowly, it opened its eyes…

**To be continued…**


	8. If You Want To

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, or Giovanni. The characters Maya and Jet belong to me though._**

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'd like to thank Dark Ketchum, Baron Von Beef Dip, shadow dragon 04, and GF06. You guys rule! Well, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**Little Angel: Chapter 7**

**If You Want To**

Maya watched as the little Pokemon opened her eyes, revealing them to be a lavender color. After a few moments, the Pokemon regained her senses, and she noticed the young girl standing over her. The little Pokemon's eyes went wide with fear.

"**_I can't really blame her…" _**she thought. **_"After what those bastards did to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she never trusted humans again…if she doesn't want to come with me I'll understand. But, since she's so young I don't think she'll have much choice."_**

The little Pokemon stared up at Maya with frightened and confused eyes. Suddenly the Pokemon did something Maya thought impossible…it spoke.

"_W-who're you?" _the Pokemon asked in a little girl's voice.

Though she was shocked, Maya managed to keep her composure. Nurse Joy just stood behind Maya with a shocked look on her face. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide.

"My name is Maya…" she replied in a serious voice. "I saved you from some Rocket agents. Now then, what's your name?"

"_A mean man I'm supposed to call master said my name was Mewtwo, but everyone else just called me freak…"_

Maya narrowed her eyes. What Mewtwo had just told her made her remember her own life. To her father she'd been nothing but a freak, though Maya knew not why. She somehow knew already that Mewtwo's "master" had been an extremely cruel person. Hearing how others had treated the little psychic made Maya only hate them even more. From what she could figure, Mewtwo's former trainer must have called her by her species name, much like most trainers did. If Mewtwo wished it, she decided that she would give the young Pokemon a nickname. She'd been called "girl" by her father for most of her life, only being called by her real name when her father was sober enough to remember it. She believed that everyone, Pokemon or human, should have its own name, whether it be a nickname or an official name. She could discuss that later though. For now, she wanted to gain Mewtwo's trust. If she were going to train Mewtwo, she wanted them to be friends, rather then her be Mewtwo's master.

"Well Mewtwo, if you want, I could look after you." Maya offered, trying to seem friendly. "Only if you want to though…it's your choice after all."

Mewtwo stared at Maya for a few more moments before replying, _"You seem like a nice lady. If I go with you, you have to promise you won't hit me, ok?"_

Maya grinned and nodded, which caused Mewtwo to smile in delight.

"**_She is so much like Jet…" _**she thought. **_"No matter how bad it gets, they both seem to somehow be able to hold on to their innocence…unlike me."_**

Nurse Joy, who'd gotten over her initial shock a few minutes ago, smiled down at the two and said, "It's settled then! Maya will train and watch out for you from now on!"

Maya, not even looking up from Mewtwo smiled. This could be the start of one of the best friendships she'd had in awhile…

**To be continued…**


	9. Time Too Leave

**_As usual, I don't own Pokemon, any Pokemon species, Team Rocket, or Giovanni. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thank you purple umbreon, Baron Von Beef Dip, GF06, shadow dragon04, and Dark Ketchum andClashachu for all the reviews!_**

**_Note that the towns and cities in my story are based on the map on the game-boy games, so if your wondering about where all the places are, just check the map on a game-boy game. Now, enjoy the story!_**

**Little Angel: Chapter 8**

**Time Too Leave**

"I think we should leave soon." Maya said suddenly.

"But what about Mewtwo? She's not fully healed yet!" Nurse Joy objected.

"Just give me whatever I'll need to heal her. The longer I stay here, the more likely it'll be that Team Rocket will attack." Maya replied, gathering up her things.

"Are you sure? You could at least…"

"NO! The longer we stay, the more likely that they'll attack, and I don't need your death on my conscious!" Maya said stubbornly.

"Alright, but I'm calling my sisters and cousins in the other towns and cities. That way if you need help, you can go to them." Joy said, walking toward the telephone. "I'll tell tem not to tell anyone about the two of you."

"Fine…" Maya sighed. "But don't tell anyone else!"

The nurse nodded and dialed a number on the phone. While she did that, Maya changed another shirt, seeing as the one she wore was still full of blood. She quickly slipped into the bathroom, and put on a green shirt that said, "Support your local search and rescue team…GET LOST!" When she walked out of the bathroom, the red-headed nurse was holding a bag of medical supplies. Maya took the bag, not saying a word to the young nurse. Suddenly Maya remembered something. She quickly walked over to Mewtwo's hospital bed.

"Mewtwo, would it be alright if I gave you a nickname?" Maya asked.

"_What's that?" _Mewtwo asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Its something I call you other then Mewtwo. I'll only give you one if you want one though."

"_What would you call me?"_ the blue-tailed Pokemon asked.

Maya thought for a moment. What WOULD she call her? After thinking for a moment Maya came up with something.

"How about I call you…Rain?" Maya asked, looking at the Pokemon's blue tail.

Mewtwo smiled happily, and said, _"I like that."_

"Rain it is then."

"Maya, take this with you." Joy said, handing Maya a chain with a blue, diamond-shaped, pendant of some type on it. "I told the other Joys to look out for someone wearing it. Also, I know it's probably not much, but if you and Rain need to walk through any crowded places, get her to wear this cloak."

Maya nodded, slipping it over her head, and placing the black cloak that the nurse had given her into the bag with the medical supplies. It was time for her to leave. She quickly picked Rain. She knew that the little psychic would be in no condition to walk yet.

"See you down the road…" Maya said before running out of the center.

Once outside, she began heading toward the motel she'd been staying at. She decided to grab her things from the room, then head in the direction of Pallet town, and then take a boat to Cinnabar Island…

_**Celadon City**_

Jet walked through the streets of Celadon. It'd been 8 years since he'd run away from home. Since then, he'd been almost all over the Kanto region, and had become a Pokemon trainer as soon as he'd hit the age of ten. Now he was traveling with his fateful companion, Claw the Charmelion. At the moment, the two were heading for cycle-road so they could get to Fuchsia. From there, they would take a boat to Cinnabar Island. Unfortunately, he didn't have a bicycle.

"**_This is gonna be tough…" _**he thought with annoyance.

**To be continued…**


	10. Cold Night

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, or Giovanni. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thank you to everyone to reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update! Now, enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

**__**

**Little Angel: Chapter 9**

**Cold Night**

Maya stopped to catch her breath. She'd been running all night in the direction of Pallet town, hoping that she could get a full night ahead of Team Rocket. She knew they'd be after her for taking one of their Pokemon, and she wasn't about to let Rain fall back into their hands. Maya looked down at the young Pokemon. Rain was now fast asleep, wrapped in the cloak that Nurse Joy had given Maya. The only part of her body that was visible was her face, which barely peeked out of the cloak.

"**_I won't let them hurt her again…I'll kill them if they even try…" _**she thought to herself. **_"I'll make them wish they'd never even thought to harm her…"_**

The girl yawned, obviously tired. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night, and was beginning to feel the affects of pulling an all-nighter. She could see faint lights in the distance, most likely street lights, meaning that she wasn't to far away from the little town. She quickened her pace. From what she knew, there weren't any places that she would be able to stay at in Pallet. Since there weren't any motels or Pokemon-Centers in the town, she decided that she'd set up her sleeping-bag behind a tree or something and sleep there for the night. She knew she was taking a big chance doing that. If there were any thieves or Rockets out looking for her, she'd be outside and easy to find.

"**_I don't really have a choice though. I've got nowhere to go, so this is my only option if I want to get any sleep at all tonight." _**she thought, her eyes feeling heavy with exhaustion.

As she entered the town, she took a quick look around. Seeing no one, she ducked behind a bush, gently setting Rain's sleeping form down. She carefully took the cloak off the little Pokemon in order to change Rain's bandages. She carefully removed the old bloody ones, and put some fresh ones on. She secretly thanked Nurse Joy for giving her the medical supplies. She then realized that she only had on sleeping-bag.

"**_Crap…I really need to buy a Pokemon sleeping-bag next time I find a Poke-Mart." _**she thought in annoyance.

Not wanting Rain to get cold, she put the little psychic into her sleeping bag. The young girl then went and leaned against a nearby tree, shivering slightly as she felt the cool night air lick her skin. Slowly she felt herself drift off to sleep….

_**Cycle Road**_

"Wow, I never thought that would actually work…" Jet said to himself.

After thinking for about half an hour, Jet had decided to try and bribe the guard at the road. Lucky for Jet, the guard apparently hated to turn down $30.00. The guard had then let Jet slip through, making sure that no one saw him. Jet shivered slightly.

"**_I feel sorry anyone who has to sleep out here tonight." _**he thought as the wind blew against him.

_**Fuchsia City**_

After an hour of walking, he finally made it to Fuchsia. Noticing how late it was, he found the nearest Pokemon-Center and got a room to stay in for the night. He also made sure that he got Nurse Joy to heal Claw up, even though they hadn't been in any battles for a couple of days.

"**_You can never be too careful…" _**the boy thought as Joy took Claw's Poke-Ball to the healing room.

After making sure that Claw was in fighting-condition, Jet brought the fire-type Pokemon into his room.

"Well Claw, tomorrow we're off to Cinnabar." Jet said to Claw's Poke-Ball.

Placing the Poke-Ball into his belt, Jet crawled into his bed, and slowly fell asleep…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Ok, not the most exciting chapter, but just hang around. It'll get better!_**


	11. Nosy People

**_I don not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Professor Oak, Ash, Misty, or Brock. Maya and Jet are my characters._**

**_Thanks once again for the reviews! Your all great! Well, enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**Little Angel: Chapter 10**

**Nosy People**

Maya woke to find the sun on her face. She yawned and coughed a bit.

"I should have known that was gonna happen…" she muttered to herself. "That's what I get for running all night…"

She then looked over to where she'd set up her sleeping-bag. She went over and pulled back the cover, revealing Rain's sleeping form, the toddler's chest gently moving up and down as she breathed softly. Not wanting to wake the little one, Maya carefully picked Rain up, once again wrapping her in the cloak Joy had given her. After packing up her sleeping-bag, Maya peeked at the road from behind the bush. She was surprised to see that there weren't that many people out.

"_**Of course, I'm not in one of the more populated areas of Kanto…"**_

She quickly stepped out from behind the bush, and prayed that no one would notice her. She prayed even more that no one would notice the bundle in her arms. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Maya whirled around only to see an older man with gray hair, wearing a white lab coat.

"Can I help you?" Maya asked, showing absolutely no emotion in her voice and giving the man a cold look.

"I was just curious about what you have in that bundle, young lady." the man replied, totally unaffected by Maya's cold attitude. "My name is professor Oak by the way."

"**_Professor Oak? He gives the Pokemon out to the new trainers…" _**Maya thought, not taking her eyes off the professor.**_ "But how do I know that he won't try anything? And how am I gonna get out of this mess…"_**

"Its stuff for my grandparents….I'm here visiting…" Maya said, inwardly hitting herself for not making up a better lie. "Now if you don't mind, I've got to go…"

"Professor Oak! Who's your friend?" Maya heard a boy's voice call.

Maya turned around and saw a young boy with short black hair, and black eyes. He wore a red and white baseball cap, with some type of weird green symbol on the front, a blue jacket, green fingerless gloves, sneakers, and had a green backpack on his back. Sitting on his shoulder, was a Pikachu. Standing on the right side of the boy, was a young girl with orange hair and green eyes, wearing a yellow shirt with blue overall-like short, holding a Pokemon which resembled an egg with arms and legs. On his left side, there was another boy with brown skin, dark brown, spiky hair, who wore a brown vest with and green shirt underneath. He also wore dark brown pants, and sneakers.**_  
_**

"**_Why must I be tormented!" _**Maya wondered, her eyebrow twitching slightly in irritation.

"Hi, my name's Ash!" the boy said. "And these two are Misty and Brock!"

The boy stuck out his hand, obviously wanting her to shake it. Instead, Maya just stared at it like it was a piece of rotting fruit.

"The name's Maya…" she said in a cold voice, her arms tightening around the bundle in her arms.

"Eh-hem…" Oak coughed trying to get everyone's attention. "Are you sure that's just…stuff? Because there's a tail coming out of there…"

Maya face went white, and she quickly looked down. There, producing from the bundle was Rain's blue tail…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_I hope this chapter was better then the last one. Well, seeya next time I update!_**

**_P.S: Have you hugged your Mewtwo today?_**


	12. Mother's Protection

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Yay, more reviews! Thanks for the support everyone! Now then, on with the chapter!_**

* * *

**Little Angel: Chapter 11**

**Mother's Protection**

"**_Crap!" _**Maya thought as she saw Rain's tail hanging out of the bundle.

"Hey, what're you hiding in there?" Ash asked, reaching forward to try and pull back the cloak covering Rain.

Not knowing what else to do, Maya jumped away from the black-haired boy, causing the group to look at her in surprise.

"It's nothing!" Maya said, her voice a little louder then she'd meant it to be.

Suddenly, she felt Rain shift inside the cloak. After a few moments, the little Pokemon woke up.

"_Maya…?"_

"Shhh, quiet….." Maya whispered so the little psychic was the only one who'd heard her.

Rain quickly stopped talking. Thinking something was wrong, she began to feel afraid. Unfortunately, that also meant that Rain began to shake in fear. Maya hugged the toddler closer to her in an effort to calm her down.

"**_If they see her moving they'll know for sure I've got something…" _**she thought.

The girl's legs were ready to run if she needed to bolt from the teenagers and man standing in front of her. Not to mention she still had her switchblade. After a few minutes, Ash took a step forward.

"Look, what's the matter? We're not gonna hurt you or anything." Ash said, noticing that Maya seemed stressed.

"Yeah, we're just curious…" Misty added. "You don't need to get protective."

"Right…." Maya said, giving the group a suspicious look.

Maya had a protective look in her eyes, like the one a mother has when she's protecting her child…

_**Fuchsia City**_

"YEAH, WE WON AGAIN!" Jet cheered, hugging Claw, than extending his hand to his opponent. "Great match!"

"Thanks! You're pretty good!" the boy replied, shaking Jet's hand.

Jet learned that his boat wouldn't be leaving for another two days, so he'd been staying at the Pokemon-Center and battling every chance he got. When he wasn't battling or healing up, he was pulling pranks, like setting up noisemakers in public places. He was having the time of his life annoying people and, when he got caught, running from angry people.

"**_This is the best day of my life!" _**he thought as he ran from a man who he put a whoopee-cushion underneath.

_**Pallet town**_

"**_Why can't they just leave me alone?" _**Maya wondered as she clutched Rain.

Maya was starting to get annoyed. After repeatedly telling Ash and his friends that she wasn't hiding anything and that what she was carrying was none of their business, she decided that maybe she should just run for it. The only thing she was worried about was if that Pikachu decided to zap her. She wasn't worried about herself, but if Rain was hit with any Pokemon attacks right now, her injuries could worsen. But it was her only choice, besides showing them Rain, which was totally out of the question.

"_**Well if I'm gonna make a break for it, I'd better do it now…"**_

**To be continued…**


	13. Discovery

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket,Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm just going to tell you that I won't be updating for a few days, cuz I'm going up to camp. Now then, on with the chapter!_**

* * *

**Little Angel: Chapter 12**

**Discovery**

Maya bolted from the where she stood, running in the direction of the harbor. She heard Ash and his friends yell at her, but she didn't stop. Looking behind her, she saw Ash and Pikachu chasing her, yet strangely, there was no sign of his friends. Up ahead, she could see the ocean, meaning her ride to Cinnabar couldn't be to far away. She looked behind her again, and saw that Ash and Pikachu weren't behind her anymore. Suddenly, she felt herself crash into someone. She was about to pull away and mutter an apology, when the person she'd crashed into suddenly grabbed her shoulders. She opened her eyes, and saw Ash gripping her shoulders. Pikachu merely sat on the ground next to its trainer, its nose twitching as if trying to get a scent off the bundle.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" Maya yelled, wrenching her arms free from his grasp. "DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU'D TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE HIDING, I'D LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Ash yelled back.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

"_Maya, what's the matter? I'm scared!" _Rain suddenly asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"What! Who's there?" Ash asked whipping his head around in order to locate the sound of the voice.

Maya growled in annoyance. How could she keep Rain hidden now? Maya suddenly heard footsteps behind her and turned around. She then saw Misty, Brock, and the Professor running toward them.

"**_Great, just what I need…more company…" _**she thought angrily. **_"This is why I never talked with anyone…ever…"_**

"Maya, why'd you run away before?" Misty asked.

"Because….you guys won't mind your own damn business…" Maya growled, gritting her teeth.

"Who was that voice I heard?" Ash demanded.

Suddenly, Pikachu jumped up and tugged the top of the cloak up, revealing Rain's face. Maya's eyes went wide, and she tried to cover the little psychic back up before anyone saw her.

"What!" Brock said in surprise.

"**_Too late…" _**Maya thought, mentally slapping herself for not watching what the electric mouse was doing.

She glared down at Pikachu, looking like she wanted to strangle the yellow Pokemon. Seeing the look on Maya's face, Pikachu quickly retreated behind Ash.

"_Where are we Maya?" _Rain asked.

"T-that looks like…" Misty stammered.

"Mewtwo…" Ash breathed. "I thought there was only one…"

"Are you happy now?" Maya grumbled.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_In case you didn't read the top part, I won't be updating for a few days because I'm going up to camp for the weekend. Hope you have a great Victioria day!_**


	14. On The Way

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Sorry it took so long people! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Now then, on with the chapter!_**

* * *

**Little Angel: Chapter 13**

**On The Way**

"_Maya, who are they?" _Rain asked, looking around at Ash and his friends.

"Just some EXTREMELY nosy people…" Maya replied, glaring at the group standing before her.

"I'm sorry, but would somebody please tell me what a Mewtwo is?" Professor Oak asked.

"It was this clone Pokemon we met at Mount. Queyna." Ash explained, not taking his eyes away from Rain, who still lay in Maya's arms.

"**_So there's another one like Rain…" _**Maya thought. **_"I wonder if he went through the same crap that Rain did…"_**

"How did you find this one?" Brock asked. "From what Mewtwo told us, he was the only one of his kind. And how did she get all those wounds on her body?"

"It's a long story, and quite frankly, I don't feel like telling it." Maya replied, turning away from the group. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a boat to catch."

She started walking away, but felt a hand once again grip her shoulder. She cursed inwardly, and turned to see Ash looking at her.

"Look, if you ever need help….just call us, alright?"

"Fine, but I can look after myself." Maya said stubbornly, pulling her shoulder out of Ash's grasp.

She then ran off toward the harbor once again. This time, no one followed her…

_**Fuchsia City**_

"God, I'm bored…" Jet complained to Claw. "I think we've pulled a prank on every person around here…

"Char!"

Jet had finally run out of prank ideas. He'd used whoopy-cushions, noisemakers, water balloons, stink bombs, and any other idea that had popped into his head. Finally, after running out of ideas, he plopped down onto a bench. Unfortunately for him, he still had two days till his boat left…

_**On the route from Pallet to Cinnabar**_

Unlike Jet, Maya's boat was just getting ready to leave when she'd arrived. She'd covered Rain back up, and carried her onto the large ship that would take her and many other trainers to Cinnabar. After buying a ticket off some scalper, Maya brought Rain into their room, which was third class. Despite that, the room was quite nice, and much more orderly and tidy then most rooms that Maya had stayed in. The ship had even provided a smaller bed that the Pokemon on board would not have to stay in their Poke-balls.

"**_Things are finally looking up…" _**Maya thought, setting Rain down on the Pokemon bed.

She then took out some bandages and proceeded to change Rain's bandages…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Camp was awsome...I LOVE MUD BOGGING! Well, seeya later!_**

**_Coming soon to Mewtwo in Canada_**


	15. Getting There

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad your all enjoying the story! Now then, on with the chapter!_**

* * *

**Little Angel: Chapter 14**

**Getting There**

Maya helped Rain to put her brown cloak on so they could go for a walk out on the ship's deck. It'd been two days since their ship had left Pallet town, and was now a day and a half away from reaching Cinnabar. During those two days, Rain had finally gotten strong enough to walk around on her own, though Maya usually ended up piggybacking her around the ship when she got too tired to walk.

"Are you ready?" Maya asked the young Pokemon.

Rain nodded and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. The little Pokemon had her blue tail wrapped around her waist beneath her cloak so no one would see it. Maya didn't want a repeat of what happened in Pallet town.

"Alright, I want you to hold my hand." Maya told her, extending her hand to the little psychic Pokemon. "I don't want you getting lost, or someone to try and take you."

"_Ok Maya." _Rain replied with a little nod.

Rain quickly took Maya's hand, and the two walked outside their room. The ship's deck was busy with Pokemon trainers who were battling and showing off their Pokemon. Rain looked around at everything, her eyes observing everything with an innocent curiosity. Maya on the other hand was keeping an eye out for anybody who might be a threat to Rain or herself. She hadn't been attacked or ambushed by any Rockets since she found Rain, and that worried her.

"**_Why haven't they come after us yet? Are they planning something?" _**she wondered. **_"I wish I knew what they were doing…they wouldn't just give up one of their Pokemon to some kid, would they?"_**

"_Maya, how long until we get to that island?" _Rain asked, looking up at teenager.

"A day and a half…" Maya replied, glancing around the deck.

Maya's plan was to find a hideout for a couple of days. During that time, she would plan where she and Rain would go from there. She just hoped that no one would find them, whether they be Rockets, or just your everyday punk. That didn't really matter right now though. For now, all she was worried about was making sure that Rain wasn't discovered…

_**Fuchsia City**_

"Finally, I'm out of here!" Jet yelled as he ran onto the ship that would take him to Cinnabar.

After waiting two days, Jet's ship had finally arrived into the Fuchsia City harbor. Unlike Maya's ship, it would only take one day for Jet to reach Cinnabar. Like Maya's ship, Jet also had a fairly decent room, even though it was third class. Once in his room, Jet let Claw out of his Poke-ball.

"Well, what do you think buddy?" Jet asked the fire-type.

"Char, Charmeleon!" Claw said, curling up in the Pokemon bed.

"Well, may as well sit back, and relax till we get there…" Jet said flopping onto his bed.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Ok, not very exciting, but it'll get better once everyone reaches Cinnabar. Seeya later!_**

**_Coming Soon: Mewtwo in Canada_**

**_For more details, check out my profile!_**


	16. First Prank

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, or Brock. The characters Maya and Jet belong to me though._**

**_Alright, thanks for reviewing in the last chapter everyone! Now then, on with the chapter!_**

* * *

**Little Angel: Chapter 15**

**First Prank**

"_**Finally, I thought we'd never get here…"** _Maya thought as she and Rain walked off the boat and onto the dock of the harbor.

After a three and a half day voyage from Pallet town on a ship, Maya and Rain had finally arrived on Cinnabar Island. The teenager was quite anxious to find a hiding place, so they wouldn't be discovered by any more people.

"_Where are we going now?" _Rain asked, looking around at all the shops and people.

"Somewhere where no one will find us…" Maya said, glancing around for possible hiding places.

Suddenly, Maya remembered what the Joy in Viridian City had told her. She took the necklace the nurse had given her.

"Come on Rain, we're going to the Pokemon-Center!" Maya said.

She scooped up the little Pokemon, and took off in the direction of the Center…

_**Down The Street**_

"I wonder how much chaos we can cause here…" Jet said, grinning mischievously at Claw.

"Char char!" Claw said, shooting a small jet of flame from its mouth for a second.

Jet and Claw had arrived the previous day, but it had been dark so the two troublemakers hadn't been able to cause any mischief. Still, they had plenty of time to worry about that. Jet suddenly noticed a young girl who looked about his age, running toward to Pokemon-Center. In her arms was a small being, wrapped in a brown cloak, which was being carried. The girl was running so fast, that the little figure seemed to be clinging to her for dear life.

"Come on buddy…let's go for her first…" the green-haired boy said, pointing at the young girl.

"Char…" Claw agreed.

Jet took off his backpack, and began looking through his things. He found a balloon, and a bottle of water. He smiled, a plan forming in his head. He put the end of the balloon over the top of the bottle, and quickly emptied the water into the balloon. He then tied the end of the balloon in a knot, thus creating a water balloon. He and Claw then began to chase their prey down the street…

_**Maya's POV**_

I ran up the street toward the Pokemon-Center. Though I held Rain close, she clutched my shirt tightly. She was probably a little frightened because I was running so fast. Suddenly, I felt something hit square in the back. A second later, I felt water burst all over my back, soaking me. I whirled around, only to see a boy and a Charmeleon running in the opposite direction. My blood boiled, and I felt anger well up inside me as the cool water dripped down my back.

"Maya, what happened?" Rain asked me, her innocent face looking up at me through the hood of her cloak.

"Somebody just did something mean…" I answered her, trying to make it as understandable to her as possible. "And we're going after them."

Before the little Pokemon could say anything else, I began running after the boy. I was going to catch that kid, if it took me all day…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Alright, looks like Maya and Jet are finally gonna meet up...if Maya doesn't kill him first! Seeya later!_**


	17. Reunited

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now then, on with the chapter!_**

* * *

**Little Angel: Chapter 16**

**Reunited**

Maya chased the green-haired boy down the street, while Rain, who was now on Maya's back, did her best to hold onto the enraged girl's shoulders. Maya quickly caught up to the boy, and tackled him to the ground. Maya straddled on the boy and cracked her knuckles.

"So, any last words?" Maya asked, pulling her fist back as she got ready to punch the boy in the face.

The boy's Charmeleon growled a warning, but Maya merely replied with a snarl of her own, scaring the fire-type, and causing it to hide behind a nearby dumpster. The boy's eyes widened suddenly, but he wasn't looking at Maya's fist. He was looking directly at Maya's face.

"H-hey, what's your name?" the boy asked, never looking away from Maya's face.

"It…its Maya…" she replied, hesitating for a moment.

She lowered her fist after a moment. She had an odd feeling about this boy.

"**_Now that I look at him, he looks kind of familiar…"_** she thought, looking the boy over from where she sat.

"M-Maya? Did you live in Saffron city?"

Realization crossed Maya's mind at that instant. Her eyes went wide, and she got up, and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Jet! Jet is that you?" she asked, her heart pounding so hard she thought it would burst from her chest.

"MAYA! I can't believe it!" Jet cried, pulling the girl into a fierce hug.

Maya quickly returned the gesture, her head swimming with questions. Rain, who was still on Maya's back, was being squished by the arms that were now wrapped around Maya. Claw quietly crawled out from behind the dumpster he was hiding behind.

"_Maya…I can't…breathe…"_ Rain gasped from her seat on Maya's back.

"Ack!" Maya said, quickly pulling out of Jet's embrace. "Sorry Rain!"

"_Its ok…" _the toddler aged Pokemon replied as she breathed in the life-giving air.

"Who's that?" Jet asked, pointing to Rain whose cloak still concealed her appearance.

"Jet…can you keep a secret?" Maya asked her voice barely louder then a whisper.

"What?"

"Can you keep a secret? This is very important, and if I show it to you, you have to promise never to tell anyone."

"I…guess…" Jet said slowly, his voice sounding confused.

Maya nodded and turned to look at Rain.

"I'll show you when we get to the Pokemon-Center…" she told him. "There are too many people here."

"Alright."

The two of teenagers then took off toward the Pokemon-Center, Rain riding on Maya's back, and Claw running beside Jet. Little did Maya know that they were being watched from the shadows of an alley…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Anyone curious who about who is watching Maya and the others? Can anybody already guess? Well, seeya for now! I'm off to an Anime Convention! WOOT!_**


	18. Watching

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**__**

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took me a couple days to post. Now then, on with the chapter!_**

**

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 17**

**Watching**

Maya quickly ran through the doors of the Pokemon-Center, Rain gripping her shoulders. Jet and Claw followed behind her, the two of them having a hard time keeping up with the girl. Maya only stopped running when she reached Nurse Joy's desk in the Center.

"You gonna tell me what this is all about?" Jet asked when he finally caught up with Maya at the desk. "And who is that riding on your back?"

"I'll tell you when we're not standing in front of a bunch of people…" she answered, gesturing to all the trainers sitting in the waiting room.

"May I help you?" the red-headed nurse asked.

"Yeah, we need a place to stay…" she replied, pulling the pendant that the nurse in Viridian had given her out of her shirt.

The nurse took one look at the pendant and nodded. She led the two teens into a room in the back of the Center. Once there, the nurse closed the door, and locked it.

"Has anyone seen her, aside from you two?" the nurse asked after the door had been locked.

"No…not really…" Maya answered, not bothering to tell the nurse about Ash and his friends.

"Will you please tell what's going on!" Jet asked, his patience finally wearing thin.

"Alright…you won't tell anyone about this?" Maya asked, staring into Jet's eyes.

"Yes, now will you just tell me what this is about?"

"Alright…Rain, take off your hood."

The little Pokemon nodded and carefully climbed off of the girl's back. When she reached the floor, she reached up with her three-fingered hands, and pulled off the hood of her cloak, revealing her little white head. Jet's eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open when he saw the little Pokemon standing before him. Claw stared at the little psychic for a moment, before walking up to Rain. The fire-type then began sniffing the little Pokemon, who giggled as the Charmeleon's nose sniffed her.

"So this is Rain! My cousin in Viridian told me all about you!" Joy said, smiling down at Rain.

"_Hi…" _Rain said, looking up at the nurse shyly.

Jet, who was now even more shocked then before because the little Pokemon spoke, shook his head, and tried to take in everything he'd just seen. Maya then began to explain to Jet how she had found Rain, and why they had to keep her a secret. Meanwhile, someone was watching the party from a window in the room…

_**Outside The Window**_

Mewtwo stood outside the window of the Pokemon-Center. He stood almost perfectly still, his only movement when his purple tail gave the occasional flick. A few days ago, he'd been living in Goldenrod city for a few days when he began feeling something. It had been like a presence like his, only it wasn't as strong as his was. Still, he decided to investigate. His journey had taken him back to the Kanto region, to the small island of Cinnabar. He'd felt the presence coming from a small cloaked figure being carried by a young girl. After following the girl and her companions to the Pokemon-Center, he'd begun spying on them through the window of the room of the room they had locked themselves in. He couldn't even describe how shocked he was when he saw the little being only to reveal that it was another Mewtwo, only this one had a blue tail, was a child and was…a female. Though he was curious of how this other Mewtwo had come to be, he decided to wait.

"**_I won't reveal myself yet…" _**he decided.

He then flew to the roof of the building to wait for the party to decide their next destination.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Alright, Mewtwo is in the house! Anybody curious about how things are gonna go from here? Well, seeya later!_**


	19. Secret Protector

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters._**

**_Thanks for the reviews! You guys rule!_**

**

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 18**

**Secret Protector**

Maya walked through the streets of Cinnabar. Rain rode on her back, her brown cloak covering her cat-like form. Maya had decided that while she was in town, she was going to buy that sleeping for Rain that she needed. Jet and Claw were back at the Pokemon-Center, most likely planning to prank another victim. Maya didn't really care though. As long as she wasn't the victim, and Jet didn't get her in trouble, he could do whatever he really wanted. Before she'd left, her and Jet had decided to head for the Johto Region. It'd be easier to hide there, since absolutely nobody knew them.

"Maya, what's that?" Rain asked pointing at the Poke-Mart from her vantage point on Maya's back.

"It's the Poke-Mart. You buy items and supplies there." Maya answered.

Once they were at the doors of the Poke-Mart, Maya bent down and let Rain hop off her back. Maya quickly took the little Pokemon's hand, and walked into the store. Outside, someone watched as they looked throughout the store…

_**Outside of the Poke-Mart**_

Mewtwo flew to the roof of the Poke-mart. He'd been following the girl and young Mewtwo for the few days the two of them and their friends had been on the island. While watching them, he'd learned that the young Mewtwo was called Rain, the girl was called Maya, the boy was called Jet, and the boy's Charmeleon was called Claw. From what he'd seen, Maya was like a surrogate mother to Rain, and treated the little Pokemon as if she were a human child. He also learned that Maya stolen Rain from two Rocket agents, meaning Giovanni was most likely involved in the whole thing.

"**_He must have tried to clone Mew again…" _**he thought, slightly amused that Giovanni had lost Rain to a mere child.

Suddenly, he saw someone dressed in black run into the alley next to the Poke-Mart. Walking over to the edge of the building he saw that it was one of Giovanni's Rocket agents, a grunt by the looks of it.

"Boss, I've found the girl." the agent said into a walky-talky.

"Good, take her out, and get our "project" back from her." Giovanni's voice replied from the walky-talky.

The agent never answered his employer. Mewtwo came down as soon as he heard the Rocket leader's voice, and crushed the walky-talky with his hands, his eyes glowing a light blue color. Before the agent could say a thing, Mewtwo lifted the grunt up with his powers and threw him against the brick wall of the alley, knocking the agent unconscious. He then erased the agent's memories of himself, Rain, and Maya.

"_**He won't find them…I'll make sure of it…"**_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_MEWTWO FOREVER ! Anyway, sorry it took so long to update, andif its kinda short. Seeya!_**


	20. Revealed

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make this whole thing fun!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 19**

**Revealed**

Maya walked outside the Poke-Mart with Rain, holding a bag with Rain's new sleeping-bag inside. Suddenly, she heard a crash coming from the alley beside the Poke-Mart. Rain must have heard it to, for she moved closer to Maya, her little form shaking with fear.

"_Maya, what was that sound?" _Rain asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know…" she whispered back. "But I'm going to check…"

Maya looked around, and saw a trash-bin on the curve of the road. She quickly picked Rain up, and put her inside.

"Stay here."

Rain nodded, and Maya closed the trash-bin lid, concealing the little Pokemon. Maya then flipped out her switchblade, and stepped into the alley…

_**Mewtwo's POV**_

I heard someone behind me step into the alley. I turned to see that it was Maya, the young human who was looking after Rain. Her face registered shock for a moment. In her right hand, she held a switchblade, which she most likely carried in case self-defense was needed. For a few minutes, neither of us moved.

_**Maya's POV**_

I stared at the Pokemon before me. It looked almost exactly like Rain, only it was taller, and its tail was purple.

"**_Could this be the Pokemon Ash told me about? Is this Mewtwo?" _**I wondered, my switchblade ready for if the Pokemon decided to attack.

After a few minutes, I finally popped the question that had been hanging over my head since I'd first stepped into the alley.

"Who are you?"

At first, I thought the Pokemon would not respond. It merely stared at me with its lavender eyes. Finally, it spoke in a male voice.

"_I am…Mewtwo…"_ it replied, hesitating only for a moment.

Slowly, I put away my blade. For some reason, I had a feeling that he didn't mean me any harm. So this was Mewtwo. He looked much stronger then Rain did, probably because he was an adult. I noticed something behind him, and looked behind him. I lifted an eyebrow when I saw that it was an unconscious Rocket. Suddenly, a thought came into my head.

"Have you been…following me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I thought so…Ash told me that you erased all of Team Rocket's memories of yourself, so there really wouldn't be much point for you to go after Rocket agents." I said. "Unless, you're out for revenge…or you're protecting someone…namely a little Pokemon I know as Rain."

"_How did you know I was protecting Rain?" _Mewtwo asked me, his voice showing no emotion.

"Well, Ash also told me that you were the only one of your kind, so if another one like yourself came into existence, it's only natural that you would want to protect them."

The two of us didn't say anything for another minute. We just stood there looking at each other.

"So…do you want to meet her?" I finally asked.

"_What?"_

"Rain…do you want to meet her? I'm sure she'd be excited to find out that she has a big brother…"

Mewtwo didn't answer. Instead, he stood there watching me.

"Fine, I'll take that as a yes…"

I then turned around and went to go get the little psychic who was still hiding in the trash-bin.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Maya knows about Mewtwo...will he go with them on their journey? Will he leave? Guess you'll have to wait to find out!_**


	21. Big Brother

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of thePokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, orProfessor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Well, here's the chapter!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 20**

**Big Brother**

"Rain, are you still in there?" Maya asked, peeking into the trash-bin.

"_It smells bad in here…" _Rain replied, her three-fingered hand covering her nose in attempt to block out the smell.

"Sorry kiddo, that was all I could think of to hide you."

Maya quickly lifted the cloaked Pokemon out of the bin and placed her gently onto the cement.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Maya said, taking Rain by the hand and leading her into the alley beside the Poke-Mart.

"Who is it?"

Maya didn't answer until they stepped into the alley. Rain gasped at what she saw…

_**Rain's POV**_

Maya brought me into the alley, holding my hand so I wouldn't get lost. When I walked in, I was really surprised. There was another one, just like me, only he was a grownup, and his tail was purple.

"Rain, meet your big brother, Mewtwo." Maya told me.

I smiled and got really excited. Maya told me that a boy had said that there was another one like me somewhere. Letting go of Maya's hand, I ran over to my new "big brother" and looked up at him. He was so much bigger then I was!

_**Normal POV**_

Mewtwo looked down at Rain. The blue-tailed Pokemon stared up at him with her big, innocent, lavender eyes. Though his face showed absolutely no emotion, Rain didn't seem to care. Maya smiled at the little one's pure delight at finally having another like her. Though he didn't show it, Maya had a feeling that Mewtwo was just as amazed as Rain was, but he was better at keeping it to himself. It was like a very small family reunion, only there were only two members in the family, and both of them were seeing each other for the very first time.

"**_Well, at least Rain is seeing Mewtwo for the first time…I'll probably never know how long he's been watching the two of us…"_** she thought to herself.

"_Are you really my big brother?" _Rain asked the purple-tailed psychic.

Mewtwo said nothing. He merely nodded in response to his little sister. Rain squeled in delight and hugged one of Mewtwo's legs. Maya could have sworn that she'd seen a look of surprise in Mewtwo's eyes, even though it had been only for a second.

"I hate to break this up, but we're kinda in the middle of town." Maya said suddenly. "You guys can talk when we get back to the Pokemon-Center."

Mewtwo nodded and Rain quickly ran back over to Maya. Maya was about to tell Mewtwo to not show himself to Jet until she got there, but before she could say anything, the psychic had taken off in the direction of the Center.

"**_Oh well, I guess I'll get to unique privilege of seeing Jet freak out about something…"_** Maya thought and she let Rain climb up onto her back.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Ok, short but it was all I culd come up with for now. Well, seeya!_**


	22. When Jet Gets Scared

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for the reviews everybody! Here's the new chapter!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 21**

**When Jet Gets Scared**

_**Jet's POV**_

"Maya, is that you?" I asked when I heard the door of me and Maya's room in the Pokemon-Center open.

"_No…it isn't…" _I heard a male voice reply.

I turned around the corner, and saw a Pokemon that looked a lot like Rain did, only it was much taller, and had a purple tail. My eyes went wide, and I felt myself go into "freak-out" mode.

"OH MY GOD, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled, backing away from the strange Pokemon. "AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM!"

The Pokemon lifted what I could only guess was an eyebrow, and replied, "I am Mewtwo…and your door was unlocked…"

Now I was really freaked out. I could take one talking Pokemon, but two! No way, there was absolutely no way I could keep myself calm. I could feel my body begin to shake in fear as I stared at the strange Pokemon. This seemed to amuse the psychic Pokemon, for it made a noise that sounded like chuckling, though its mouth did not move. This freaked me out even more, seeing as it was making noises, but its lips weren't moving. Suddenly, I felt myself hit the ground, and the world went black…

_**Maya's POV**_

I heard a "THUMP" noise come from the room me, Jet, and Rain were staying in. I quickly ran into the room, and saw Mewtwo standing in front of an unconscious Jet. I sighed and put Rain, who had fallen asleep during the piggyback ride home, onto the child-sized bed that Nurse Joy had provided for us so that Rain would have her own bed.

"So…what happened?" I asked after I'd tucked the toddler-aged Pokemon into the bed.

"_I walked in…he asked who I was and how I got in…I told him…he passed out…" _the psychic Pokemon replied simply.

"Typical Jet…" I sighed. "You'd think after seeing Rain he wouldn't be freaked out by talking Pokemon…"

I walked over to a sink that was in our room, and filled one of my water bottles up. I then walked back over to Jet and proceeded to pour it on Jet's face. Jet immediately revived from the suddenly shock of having ice-cold water poured on his face.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Jet yelped.

"I woke you up and got some payback for the water-balloon incident…oh, and keep it down, Rain's taking a nap." I replied, struggling not to burst out laughing at Jet's expression.

His eyes widened when he saw Mewtwo.

"Jet, if you pass out again, I will seriously drop you into the ocean and let you drown." I threatened.

He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Mewtwo, who had gone over to a nearby window in our room, and was now staring out it. Suddenly, a question came to mind.

"Hey Mewtwo, how DID you get in here without Joy seeing you?"

"_I waited until no one was looking, and climbed in through one of the windows in the hall…" _he replied, not even turning to look at me.

"**_Well that's one way of doing it…" _**I thought, smirking slightly.

Jet had finally regained his composure, and was now sitting on his bed. He was obviously still a little freaked out by the fact that there was a big, talking, Pokemon in our room.

"S-so, Mewtwo, are y-you gonna be traveling w-with u-us?" Jet asked, his voice stammering so much that it was almost comical.

"_I was planning on it, yes…"_

"G-great…"

I just smiled. This was going to make an interesting journey.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Mewtwo has now joined our little party. Jet's definitly going to have to get use to this! Well, seeya!**_


	23. Destination: New Bark Town

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for the reviews! Here's the chapter!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 22**

**Destination: New Bark Town**

"We'd better get going." Maya told Nurse Joy as she packed away her belongings.

"But it's so late…shouldn't you at least wait until morning?"

"I don't think that would be the best idea." Maya replied, deciding not to get into to many details.

A couple hours ago, Nurse Joy had come into their room to check on them. The nurse had been shocked when she first saw Mewtwo, but she quickly regained her composure. It was then that Maya told her that they were leaving that night. Seeing that Mewtwo had knocked that Rocket Grunt unconscious, it was obvious that Team Rocket knew where that party was staying on Cinnabar.

"One question…HOW ARE WE GONNA GET BACK TO THE MAINLAND!" Jet yelled, causing Mewtwo to place his hands over his sensitive ears.

"_I have my own mode of transportation, which we shall use." _Mewtwo replied, taking his hands off his ears.

"Question Mewtwo…do you have a cloak or something that you can wear?" Maya asked, stuffing some of her clothes into her backpack.

_"No…"_

Turning toward the nurse, Maya asked, "You wouldn't happen to have anything, would you?"

Joy nodded and walked out the door and down the hall. A few minutes later, she came back with a black cloak in her arms. Maya took it from the nurse, and handed it to Mewtwo.

"When we're in town, where this ok? We don't need you attracting any unwanted attention."

Mewtwo said nothing in reply. He merely put the cloak on, and pulled the hood over his head. From what Maya could guess, Mewtwo wanted to make sure that his existence was kept secret for the most part.

"Well, guess we're ready to go!" Jet said, slinging his pack over his shoulder.

Maya nodded and picked up Rain, who was still asleep. Maya gave a quick nod to the red-headed nurse, than ran out the door on the Pokemon-Center. Mewtwo and Jet followed, Jet jogging after the girl, while Mewtwo calmly walked out the door. Maya was waiting for the two of them outside the Pokemon-Center.

"Ok, so where is this "transportation" you have for us Mewtwo?" Jet asked.

"_Right here…" _Mewtwo replied, his eyes inside the hood of the cloak beginning to glow light blue.

Maya and Jet felt themselves being lifted into the air, a blue aura surrounding them. Jet looked surprised, while Maya kept her usual calm look. After a few minutes, Jet's look of surprise turned into a grin of delight.

"Sweet! I can't believe we're actually flying!" Jet exclaimed.

"Hey, he is a psychic-type…" Maya said with a shrug. "Which way do we go from here?"

"_If we fly north-east of here, we should reach New Bark town by morning."_

"Alright, let's fly, literally!" Jet yelled, taking off toward the north-east.

Mewtwo and Maya rolled their eyes and took off after the green-haired boy…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Alright, Johto, here we come! Bleh, I hate feeling sick! Anyway, seeya later everyone!_**


	24. Over The Ocean

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for the reviews! Here's the chapter! Hope its good!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 23**

**Over The Ocean**

"THIS IS FRIGGING AWSOME!" Jet cried as he flew through the skies over the ocean.

"We realize that Jet…you've only told us 15 times…" Maya muttered.

The party was halfway across the ocean between Cinnabar Island, and New Bark Town. They'd left Cinnabar Island a soon as the sun had set, knowing it would probably be safer to cross when it was dark. Both Mewtwo and Rain wore their cloaks, while Maya and Jet wore their usual T-shirts and jeans, and had their backpack slung over their shoulders as they flew. Though she would never admit it, Maya was amazed that Mewtwo's powers were so powerful. She never imagined that one Pokemon had enough power to carry people with a mere thought. Jet on the other hand, was quite willing to accept that fact, seeing as he hadn't stopped yelling about how awesome it was.

"_Is he always like this?" _Mewtwo asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Since the day I met him…" she replied, turning her head to check on the sleeping Rain.

The blue-tailed Pokemon slept peacefully on Maya's back, despite Jet's constant yelling. Maya had no idea how the little psychic could do it. Growing slightly bored, Maya glanced down at the ocean beneath her. She saw nothing but the clear blue waters beneath her. She sighed and looked to the horizon. The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet.

"**_We're gonna need to sleep eventually…" _**Maya thought, stifling a yawn. **_"I envy Rain right about now…she gets to sleep while we fly…"_**

Maya smirked as she glanced at Mewtwo. The cat-like Pokemon was rolling his lavender eyes at Jet, who was performing stunts while he flew. Suddenly, Mewtwo smirked, and his eyes began to glow blue. Jet suddenly started falling toward the ocean, much to Maya's shock. Just before he hit the water, a blue aura surrounded the boy once more, and he flew up toward the others again.

"_I must have "accidentally" dropped him…" _Mewtwo said, pretending to sound shocked.

"Ha ha, Mewtwo, you're hilarious." Jet growled, glaring at the psychic, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Maya tried not to laugh, but failed miserably, and burst out laughing a few seconds later. Jet gave her a look, but Maya didn't seem to notice. Jet chose not to speak to either of them for a few minutes. Finally, he got bored and began flipping and yelling again, much to Mewtwo and Maya's dismay.

_**Sunrise**_

When the sun finally rose, the party found themselves finally touching down in New Bark Town. Unfortunately for them, if they wanted to rest for at least a few hours, they'd have to camp in the woods. Actually, it was more like unfortunately for Jet, since Mewtwo was used to sleeping outdoors, and Maya really didn't care one way or another. They decided that they'd sleep for a couple hours, than continue on to the next town.

"Do we have to sleep on the ground?" Jet whined as he unrolled his sleeping-bag.

"Yes, there aren't any Pokemon-Centers or Hotels around here, and I'm not even sure if the Nurse Joy in Viridian asked her family in the Johto to watch for us." Maya replied, slipping Rain into the Pokemon sleeping-bag that she'd bought the previous day.

Mewtwo, who'd taken off his cloak since they were now in the forest, had hopped into a nearby tree to sleep for the few hours they'd have. Maya slipped into her own sleeping-bag since the morning air was still quite chilly. A few minutes later, she and the others had drifted off to sleep…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Alright, we are now in Johto! Look out, cuz here we come!_**


	25. Not Affected

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Now then, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 24**

**Not Affected**

Rain opened her lavender eyes, and let out a little yawn. She looked around, slightly confused. She didn't remember falling asleep in a forest. She heard snoring, and looked to the sleeping-bag on her right. She saw Jet's mop of green hair sticking out the top of the sleeping-bag, the rest of him hidden inside the sleeping-bag. A little ways away, next to a stump, was Maya, who was sleeping peacefully in her own sleeping-bag.

"**_Where's big brother?" _**she wondered, looking around for Mewtwo.

After looking around for a moment, she found the cat-like Pokemon sleeping in a tree. Since everyone else was asleep, the little psychic decided to do some exploring. She started walking toward a bush when she heard a familiar voice.

"_Where are you going?" _Mewtwo's voice asked from the branch he was on.

"_I'm going exploring!" _Rain replied, turning to look at the older Pokemon.

Mewtwo rolled his lavender eyes, and climbed down from his tree. He may have not had much experience with children, but he knew better then to let a toddler wander around a forest alone.

"_Fine…but I'm coming with you…" _he replied, donning his black cloak._ "And we can't be seen!"_

Rain smiled and nodded, delighted that her brother would be coming with her. She really wanted to have some fun with him, instead of running away like she and Maya had been since they'd met. The little Pokemon quickly grabbed Mewtwo's hand, and began pulling him behind her. Mewtwo calmly let Rain lead him as he made sure that no one was following them as they went deeper into the forest.

"_What's that?" _Rain asked, pointing to a bird-like Pokemon in the trees.

"_It's called a Pidgey." _Mewtwo replied.

"_And what's that?" _she asked again, this time pointing to a purple, rat-like Pokemon.

"_It's a Rattata."_

Rain continued asking questions about the various Pokemon that they saw in the forest. Mewtwo answered them calmly and truthfully, slightly amused at Rain's innocent curiosity.

"MEWTWO, RAIN, WHERE ARE YOU!" Mewtwo heard Maya yelling from the camp, her voice filled with worry.

"_I believe it is time to return…" _Mewtwo told his little sister.

"_Ok…" _she replied disappointed that her little "adventure" was over.

As Mewtwo and Rain made their way back to camp, Rain continued looking at the different things in the forest, asking more questions. When the two psychic Pokemon finally made it back to the camp, Maya ran over, her eyes half-filled with relief, half-filled with anger.

"Where the hell were you! I thought something had happened! Never do that again!" Maya yelled into Mewtwo's face.

Rain, knowing that the girl was angry quietly crept over to a nearby stump and sat down. Maya continued yelling at Mewtwo, telling him that he should have told her where they were going, and how irresponsible it had been of him to just leave. Jet hid behind a nearby tree, knowing that now would not be a good time to try and talk to his friend.

"AND WHAT'S WORSE, YOU TOOK RAIN WITH YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF TEAM ROCKET HAD FOUND THE TWO OF YOU!" Maya asked, her face red from yelling.

"_Yes, I realize…now would you please stop yelling in my face?"_

Maya stared up at the psychic, totally shocked at how the Pokemon was so unaffected by the site of a teenage girl yelling at him. Jet snickered from behind the tree he was hiding behind. Rain just watched as Maya stared at her brother. Finally, Maya sighed, and went to sit down on her sleeping-bag.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long to update! I didn't have a computer for a couple of days! Well, seeya!_**


	26. Trap

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for all the support! You guys are awsome! Now then, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 25**

**Trap**

"**_I can't believe him!" _**Maya thought angrily. **_"He's not even the least bit sorry! He decides to go for a hike, with Rain, without telling anyone, and he's not even sorry!"_**

Maya, Rain, Jet, and Mewtwo were making their way through the forest east of New Bark Town. Jet had suggested that Mewtwo fly them to the next town, but Mewtwo refused, saying that they might be spotted flying in broad daylight. Maya hadn't spoken to either of them since she was still to angry to say anything. Every so often though, she would give Mewtwo a threatening glare, though the psychic-type really didn't seem to care. Rain just continued looking at all the scenery.

"**_How can someone be so…so…GRR!" _**Maya thought, not able to find the words she was looking for to describe Mewtwo.

Jet, who thought he could see fire in Maya's eyes, moved away from her, lest she decide to take her anger out on him. Meanwhile, the group was being watched…

_**Behind a Tree**_

Rocket agent 110 watched the group from behind a tree. After the grunt that Giovanni had sent to Cinnabar Island returned with no memory of what had happened, Giovanni sent out four of his best trained agents, agent 110, agent 090, agent 025, and agent 150, to retrieve the little clone. After tracking the girl and clone for a few days, the group had finally found that two new characters had joined the party, one a green-haired boy, the other a tall figure wearing a black cloak.

"**_Who is that guy?" _**110 wondered as he watched the cloaked figure walk with the group. **_"I haven't been able to even catch a glance at his face!"_**

"110, have you found out anything about that guy with the cloak?" 090's voice whispered from the walkie-talkie that 110 carried.

"Negative…" 110 replied quietly into the walkie-talkie. "I haven't even gotten a look at his face…"

"Well, we'd better find out something and get that Pokemon the boss wants!" 025's voice growled on the line. "Giovanni will have our heads if we don't deliver!"

"Cool it 025! We don't need you losing it now!" 150 said through the walkie-talkie. "How bad could it be anyway? We've got whips, knives, Pokemon, and…guns…"

"Yeah, yeah…ok, you guys circle around, and then we'll catch them by surprise. If we need to, we'll kill them, alright?" 110 told his associates. "Get your Pokemon ready…we only have one shot at this!"

"Yeah, ok, we're on it!" 025 said. "Over and out!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Ok, this on was REALLY short, but I didn't have much time to write...I HATE TESTS! Anyway, I'll seeya later!_**


	27. Ambushed

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash Misty, Brock, orProfessor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Yay for reviews! Thanks so much guys! Now then, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 26**

**Ambushed**

"So…what's the next town Maya?" Jet asked, making sure he kept him distance from her.

"It's Cherrygrove…." Maya muttered, not even turning to look at her green-haired friend.

Suddenly, four men dressed in black Rocket uniforms jumped out of the bushes, surrounding Mewtwo, Jet, Maya, and Rain. Before they could react, the four agents each took out a Poke-Ball, and released four Ratticate.

"Crap…" Maya growled, quickly grabbing her switchblade from her pocket and flipping it out.

Mewtwo's lavender eyes began glowing a light blue color inside his hood. Jet quickly grabbed Claw's Poke-Ball, and prepared to release the fire-type. Rain ran and hid behind Maya's leg.

"Hey, can me and Claw take out those two?" Jet asked, pointing at the two Ratticate on the left side of the circle.

"This isn't a game, Jet!" Maya growled, attempting to keep an eye on all four Rocket agents at once.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanna take out two of them!"

"Whatever…"

Jet threw Claw's Poke-Ball, releasing the red lizard-like Pokemon. At the first sight of the two rat-like, Claw immediately took a fighting stance. Jet took up a spot next to his partner, and got ready for battle. Maya, though she would hate to use a weapon on a Pokemon, got her switchblade ready, and made sure that she was put between the Ratticate and Rain. Mewtwo was ready to not only take on the Ratticate that was left for him, but also take out the four men who controlled the Pokemon.

"**_These humans have no idea who they're dealing with…" _**Mewtwo thought in amusement.

The psychic-type easily lifted the Ratticate before him off its feet, and threw it through the air and into a tree. The agent who was commanding the Ratticate, who had the number 150 on his hat, looked surprised for a moment. Before any of the agents could react, Mewtwo lifted all of them up of their feet with his power. He then easily threw them aside. He turned to see that Jet, Maya and Claw had managed to knock the other three Ratticate unconscious.

"That was fun!" Jet laughed, nudging the unconscious Ratticate he'd beaten with his foot. "Let's do that again sometime!"

"Ha, ha, Jet, real funny…" Maya muttered as she put her switchblade away.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH US, YOU FREAK!" the group heard a voice yell.

A second later, they heard a gunshot, and blood spurted from Mewtwo's chest. Maya and Rain screamed, and Jet stood there in shock. Mewtwo stood there for a moment before falling over, his three-fingered hands clutching his chest in pain. Maya's eyes immediately shot over to where a Rocket agent with the numbers 025 on his hat stood, holding a still-smoking pistol…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Oh no, Mewtwo's been shot! Ok, now before you freak out, I didn't kill him, ok? And get ready for a major freak-out next chapter! Well, seeya later!_**


	28. Rain's Anger

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Yay for reviews! Thanks for all the encouragement! Now then, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 27**

**Rain's Anger**

For the first time in awhile, Maya felt tears sting her eyes. She looked down at Mewtwo, who was lying on the ground, clutching his chest where the bullet had pierced, then looked back at the Rocket agent, who still had his gun ready. Maya's eyes suddenly went from shock, to anger, and her tears went from tears of sadness, to tears of anger. She quickly flipped out her switchblade, and ran at the agent. The agent went to fire at her, but when he pressed the trigger, no bullet came out.

"**_Shit, I forgot to reload before we left!" _**025 thought, throwing his gun aside.

025 quickly pulled out his own knife, and prepared to do battle with the angered teenage girl. Maya lunged first, trying to stab the agent in the arm, but 025 quickly dodged her strike. He then tried to slash her, but Maya managed to jump clear of the knife. Meanwhile, Rain ran over to Mewtwo, who was now unconscious. The blue-tailed Pokemon had attempted to wake her brother up, but to no avail. After a few minutes, Rain started crying over her brother. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow blue, the way Mewtwo's did when he was getting ready for battle. At the same time, 025 had body-checked Maya, knocking her to the ground. He was about to stab her, when he was thrown backwards by a wave of energy. Maya looked up and saw Rain. There was a blue aura surrounding the little Pokemon.

"_Leave her alone!" _Rain yelled at the agent, sending out another wave of energy.

The wave blasted 025 into a tree. The Rocket member shook his head to clear it. Suddenly, he noticed something. His teammates were nowhere to be found.

"**_Those cowards! They must have taken off when that freak blasted us!" _**he thought angrily.

"_You hurt my brother…" _Rain growled, the aura around her growing larger. _"You're gonna pay for that!"_

Before the agent could do anything, a third blast, this one larger then all the others, erupted from Rain. It pushed 025 back against the tree. It continued to push, until finally, the 025's body broke right through the tree. Maya's eyes went wide as the agent was thrown into the air. He landed on the ground with a sickening "THUD". Maya didn't even have to check to see that the agent was either dead, of mortally injured.

"**_Ok…we really have to teach her to use her powers…" _**Maya thought as she turned to look at the little psychic.

The aura around Rain suddenly disappeared, and she fell to her knees, panting from exhaustion. Maya suddenly remembered the state Mewtwo was in, and ran toward the psychic-type, scooping up Rain as she ran.

"We need to get out of here…NOW!" Maya yelled at Jet.

"No argument here!" he yelped, calling Claw back into his Poke-Ball.

"Can you walk on your own?" Maya asked Rain, who was still a little weak from her sudden burst of power.

Rain nodded. Maya gently put the little Pokemon down, and bent over Mewtwo, who was bleeding badly. With strength she didn't know she had, Maya slung the unconscious Pokemon over her shoulders and took off in the direction of Cherrygrove. Jet and Rain quickly followed her, hoping that they would find help in time…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Will Maya and the others make it to Cherrygrove in time? Will Rain learn to control her powers? Guess you'll have to wait to find out! Seeya!_**


	29. Monster Named Jet

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Reviews rule! Thanks to everybody who reviewed on the last chapter! Now then, on with the story!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 28**

**Monster Named Jet**

Maya ran through the forest. On her back was Mewtwo, who was unconscious and bleeding from a bullet wound in his chest. Jet and Rain followed the girl. Even though she was carrying quite a load on her back, the other two seemed to be having a bit of trouble keeping up with her.

"MAYA, WAIT UP!" Jet yelled as he struggled to keep up with her.

Maya stopped running for a few seconds. She waited for awhile before taking off again. Jet growled in annoyance at his friend's impatience. He suddenly noticed that Rain was having a hard time keeping up.

"Need a lift?" he asked the little Pokemon, bending over so she could climb onto his back.

Rain nodded gratefully, and hopped onto the teenagers back. Jet then took of running after Maya again, who was now a good distance away.

"**_Jeez, with the way she's running, we might make it to Cherrygrove easy…" _**Jet thought.

Jet tried picking up speed as to catch up with Maya, but she was to fast for him. He silently asked himself how she could move so quickly.

"**_Well, it's not like she hasn't had much practice…" _**he reminded himself. **_"We did run from the cops a lot when we were kids."_**

Jet smirked at the thought of his and Maya's childhood. Though it had been a horrible one, they'd both had at least a few good times in it. He remembered how once, Jet had been over at Maya's house while her dad was drunk. Now THAT had been a day to remember…

_**Flashback**_

Jet peeked into the living-room window of Maya's house. Her father was drunk, as usual, watching football on the television. Maya was sitting on the floor, nursing her wounds from her latest beating. Jet felt angry, not only with Maya's father, but with himself for not being able to help his friend. Suddenly, he got an idea. An evil little smile formed on his lips, and he began looking through the backpack that he always had with him. From it, he produced an old Halloween mask. The mask resembles a green goblin, with burning red eyes, and a long, pointed nose. He never could figure out why he kept it in there, but now he was glad he had it. He was going to need it for his plan. He quickly slipped on the mask, and headed for the front door. He then knocked on the door.

"GO ANSWER IT, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SKIN!" Jet heard Maya's father yell.

He heard footsteps coming toward the door, and a few seconds later, Maya opened it. At first, she looked shocked, but she quickly smiled when Jet lifted his mask, revealing his smirking face.

"Daddy, someone is at the door for you!" Maya called, catching the meaning of the mask on his face.

"WELL THEN LET THEM IN!" he yelled at her.

Maya smirked and led Jet into the house. Jet stifled a laugh beneath his mask as his friend led him to the living-room.

"Here he is daddy." Maya said, quickly leaving the room.

Maya's father turned to look at Jet, and gasped in horror. Just as Jet had guessed, Maya's father had consumed so much alcohol, that his vision was extremely impaired, making Jet look like a monster from a nightmare. The man screamed and ran from the room, knocking over a lamp as he did. Maya ran back into the room a few seconds later, laughing so hard, that she fell on the floor. After a few minutes, Jet left, knowing that Maya's father would come looking for the "monster" he'd seen. After saying goodbye, Jet took off to his own home, knowing he would have to go back sooner or later…

_**End of Flashback**_

Jet grinned at the memory. Maya's father had never really figured out where the monster had come from, or who it was, so it had remained, and was still to this day, a secret kept between Maya and Jet. He shook his head and looked up ahead. They were finally entering the town, running toward the Pokemon-Center up ahead. Maya was still running at full speed, not looking the least bit tired. Now all they had to do was get help…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Ok, I didn't know what to put in this chapter, so I did a "Flashback" chapter. Next chapter, we'll find out if Mewtwo will make it or not! Till then, seeya!_**


	30. Help

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now then, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 29**

**Help**

Maya ran through the streets of Cherrygrove City. On her back she carried Mewtwo, who was unconscious, and heavily bleeding from a bullet wound in his chest. She'd stopped running once when Jet had called for her, but had quickly taken off running again soon after.

She only had one though going through her head the whole time: **_"I need to find help!"_**

Seeing the Pokemon-Center in the distance, Maya quickened her pace, praying that she would make it in time. She burst through the doors of the Center, and looked around wildly for the nurse in charge.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Maya called when she saw that there was no nurse at the desk. "Could somebody please help me?"

"Who's there?" Nurse Joy's voice came as she walked into the waiting room.

Before Maya could reply, Jet burst into the room, gasping for breath. On his back sat Rain, who'd gotten a piggyback ride to the Center.

"Gee Maya, couldn't wait, could you?" Jet panted.

"It's an emergency! We need help right away!" Maya said, ignoring her friend.

"What's the situation?"

"He's been shot!" Maya replied, placing Mewtwo on the floor and pulling his black cloak off.

Nurse Joy's eyes went wide at the sight of Mewtwo, but she quickly regained her composure, and was ready for action.

"Bring me a stretcher immediately!" the red-headed nurse said into an intercom on the wall.

A few seconds later, two Chansey with nurse hats on their heads rolled a stretcher in, and lifted Mewtwo onto it. The three companions could only watch as Joy and the two Chansey's wheeled their psychic friend into the operating room.

"**_Please be alright…" _**Maya thought to herself.

_**A couple hours later**_

Maya paced in front of the emergency room door. It had been a least 2 and a half hours since Nurse Joy had wheeled Mewtwo into the emergency room, and all of the members of the party were worried. Rain hadn't stopped fiddling with things lying around the waiting room, Jet just plain stared blankly at the wall, and Maya of course was pacing.

"**_What the hell is taking so long!" _**Maya thought, frustrated that there was nothing she could do to help.

Suddenly, Maya heard the door to the emergency room open. She looked up just as Nurse Joy walked into the room…

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**_What will Nurse Joy say? How bad did Mewtwo get it? Guess you'll see next time!_**


	31. News

**_I do not own Pokemon, any of the Pokemon species Team Rocket, Giovanni, Ash, Misty, Brock, or Professor Oak. Maya and Jet are my characters though._**

**_Thank you reviewers! Now then, on with the chapter!_

* * *

**

**Little Angel: Chapter 30**

**News**

Maya watched Nurse Joy as she came out of the emergency room. The young nurse looked tired, which Maya could understand since it was about they'd arrived at the Pokemon-Center at about 10:00pm. It was now 12:30am, and the nurse had been in the operating room for two and a half hours. Still, Maya wasn't thinking about that. Right now, she was more interested in how Mewtwo was doing. Though she would never admit it, she was truly worried, even frightened, that the psychic-type wouldn't make it through the surgery that Nurse Joy had performed to remove the bullet in his chest.

"_Is my brother going to ok?" _Rain asked before Maya could say anything.

"Well, I was able to remove the bullet, but he lost a great deal of blood…I think he'll make it though." the young nurse said, wiping a bit of sweat of her forehead with her hand. "All we can really do is wait…"

"Great, so we're supposed to just sit around and wait till he wakes up…" Jet muttered in annoyance.

Maya couldn't help but smile a bit. Jet was had the patience of a Tauros getting ready to charge a red cape, and absolutely hated sitting in one place for to long, unless it was to sleep. Maya looked over at Rain, and frowned. The little psychic-type looked wore a worried expression on her face, obviously frightened for her older brother's safety.

"Until we figure things out, I suggest that you all get some sleep." Joy told them, snapping Maya out of her thoughts. "I'm guessing that you three have had a long journey."

"**_Longer then you'll ever know…" _**Maya thought to herself.

The nurse led the group to some rooms down a hall leading out of the waiting room. She led them to two rooms, one for Jet to stay in, and one for Maya and Rain. Once in their room, Rain quickly fell asleep, and Maya changed into a blue gown that she wore whenever she actually got to sleep in a room. She then turned off the light, and climbed into her own bed. Instead of falling asleep though, she ended up staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. She was truly worried about Mewtwo. What if something went wrong and he died? How would she break it to Rain if that were to happen? She suddenly felt something wet slide down her cheek. She wiped it away, only to see that it was a tear.

"**_Great, now I'm crying…" _**she thought in annoyance as she felt her eyes fill with tears. **_"Jeez, why am I crying? I didn't cry when Jet ran away…so why is it happening now?"_**

Frustrated, she wiped the tears out of her eyes again, and forced herself to stop them from coming back. After a few more minutes, she finally fell asleep…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**_Ok, sorry it took so long! The computer wasn't letting me update...well, seeya for now!_**


End file.
